


My Hyungs

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [33]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Open requests, Post-Canon, fulfilled prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Set after the filming of the No Exit Broadcast, behind the scenes Hyunwoo and Wonho can’t help but be soft on their boyfriend after a most trying hypnosis experience.





	My Hyungs

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Shownu/Wonho/Jooheon where Shownu/Wonho are really soft on their boyfriend Jooheon
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Jooheon sits on the bottom step of the staircase, images of what he’s just experienced still fresh in his mind. Tears remain at the corners of his eyes, and his nose is a bit stuffed-up. He remembers the anguish and hatred of the tiger he’d become just shortly before, and still the desperate want to make people happy with his talent... A want not unlike to what he’s felt all his life.

His manager asks him a few questions about the experience, though whether it be from genuine curiosity or for the camera, Jooheon isn’t too sure. He answers as best he can, though admittedly right now he just wants to forget the whole thing.

 

He returns a short time later, during Hyunwoo’s turn. He watches as his hyung becomes undone, crying hard while trying to fight off such an outburst as he witnesses his own death. The rapper catches himself glancing over to Hoseok, who’s watching the scene with clenched fists. Jooheon bites hard on his lower lip to interject, to ask the professional to put an end to this as their leader cries about leaving his past family.

He doesn’t stay under for too much longer, though, as it had been hard to put him under in the first place. Hyunwoo looks around in a daze, and the staff calls for a break as they scuttle about to fix outfits and makeup. Jooheon shares a look with the two oldest of the group, finding the pain in his eyes only mirrored in theirs.

 

After filming, they head straight back to the dorm. Despite the happy faces everyone had put on for the cameras, the boys are all a bit shaken after watching two of their own lose it like they had. They drift off in different directions, Kihyun and Changkyun to the kitchen to make something to eat, Minhyuk and Hyungwon to the couch to sit and cuddle together… Jooheon doesn’t even have to look up to follow his hyungs to their shared room.

Once there, both men take him into their strong arms, and Jooheon nearly collapses at the affection. He snuggles between their holds, closing his eyes to just revel in their silent comfort. They lead him to Hoseok’s bed, where they all just lie down as one massive heap onto the covers.

“Do you want something, Jooheonney?” Hoseok asks worriedly, his tone thick with emotion as his grip tightens around his dongsaeng. “I could ask Kihyunnie to make you some ramyeon, if you want… Or I could check to see if we have any marshmallows left? I’m sure we do.”

“This is enough, hyung,” Jooheon assures him, his voice merely a low murmur. Hoseok hums, and cuddles even closer to him. The youngest in the room turns his head towards the man lying behind him, a concerned pout on his lips. “Are you okay? Do _you_ need anything?”

“You two are all I need,” Hyunwoo tells him simply, and Jooheon’s heart nearly stutters to a halt at the honest statement. He gives the man a small smile, and turns his head back towards Hoseok. He snuggles down even more between them, enjoying their shared body heat.

“… Hoseok,” Jooheon mumbles after a moment, and the man hums for him to go on, “I could use a marshmallow now, if you don’t mind.”

Hoseok chuckles, as if having expected this, and presses a kiss to the rapper’s forehead before untangling himself and getting up. Jooheon pouts cutely at the loss of warmth and moves closer to Hyunwoo, who begins to rub soothing circles into the small of the younger’s back.

Jooheon smiles at the attention. Despite the trying broadcast, he knows he’ll always be fine just as long as these two stay by his side~

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Shownu/Wonho/Jooheon where Shownu/Wonho are really soft on their boyfriend Jooheon
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
